Black Pain
by Aqua Jock 42
Summary: A sad hero gets tied up with the Titans for a while. THen she suddenly disappears. .. The sequal will be coming soon! Please R&R! No flames!


**I do not own Teen TItans... i own the plot and STella ... nothing more**

**Black Pain**

Intro

People came to her door with checks that were worth millions of dollars. The power to control all four of the natural elements just wasn't a normal thing. The All Mighty Stella was a small and fragile child. She always was sad and angry. She wished all of it would just disappear. She wished she would not be The All Mighty Stella, but just… Stella.

Black Pain

When regular heroes stare into space, they see battles and monsters that they have defeated. When this particular hero stared into space, she saw death. She saw the cries and pains of other people. She watched daggers pierce the heart of the innocent. She saw bodies bend in ways that were not "right."

When Stella was a child, she watched her mother, father, older brother, little sister, even her twin brother, die right in front of her. Slade was behind all this. Slade was enemies to her parents. Her parents were mortal so she had no clue as to why he would do such a thing to them.

It was a regular family night in the Jackson house. It was game night actually. They were playing charades when a loud blast came from the kitchen. They were in the living room, all six of them. Stella stood up and watched carefully. The small 5-year-old girl's eyes watered with fear.

"Stay in here and don't move," her brave father commanded. Stella could not help but following. She was the only one who could save their family from what lay behind the walls of their home, for she was the only one that was immortal in her household.

"I'm coming with you Father," she cried in her small, pathetic voice.

"No! I can't have any of you in danger."

"You'll be in danger. I won't be. You can't do anything at all!"

"Very well," he mumbled. He kissed her forehead.

Stella put her hands up in front of her, ready to strike. Her family watched as she placed one foot in front of the other. Without lowering her other arm, she opened the door. A large puff of smoke poured out over her. Daniel, her twin, was still able to see her by the time something grabbed her by the shoulders and she screamed.

Her father rushed in. He saw Slade standing next to Stella who was tied in what seemed like a hundred chains and a rope slid between her lips. Her eyes were wide with fright. The smoke slowly cleared away. He was able to see clearly now.

"You all are of no use to me," Slade grumbled in a cool voice. The next thing Stella knew, everyone except Daniel was dead in front of her. Daniel took a step back and started to run but he was too late. Stella looked away as Slade killed him in an instant.

Stella struggled to get away from the horribly tight chains surrounding her. Water was pouring down her cheeks and she cried of pain.

"Do not struggle… So this is the All Mighty Stella?… Slade picked her up and placed her on the counter. "I was hoping for a more trained hero but I guess you have a lot of courage coming in here to face me. Either way, you are coming with me."

…

Stella was no ordinary hero. Her powers were incredible! She could use all four of the natural elements. She even already had some training. That training was enough to go through about one year with Slade before she escaped.

The four elements were a prize. Many people would pay money to own Stella. At one point, someone offered three hundred million dollars for her. That was why Slade took her from her family and slaughtered them all. They would not let her go away from her family. They wanted her to live a normal life.

She would never live a normal life. After what happened on that day when she was only a small child, she would never be the same. When she thought about herself or others the same thing always popped up in her head. Almost every day she watched her family die in front of her over and over again. This happened for many years until she was a fully-grown teenager, about 15 years old.

…

Stella was standing at the top of a skyscraper when she was looking down on the people walking from building to building, street to street. She had remained hidden for more than half of her life. She had been having the same visions for half of her life. She was always depressed and sad.

She wore a black sleeveless shirt underneath black lace that reached her fingertips that were painted black. She had long, flowing black hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes had thick, black makeup covering them. Black skinny jeans were on her legs. Black ballet flats kept her feet from getting scratched.

She jumped off the building and pushed her hand in front of her. Air flowed out of it and stopped her from hitting the ground so hard. She was tired of hiding. She wanted to be seen and heard like a regular person. Hiding was no longer an option.

She was walking with the crowd when she came by an alleyway. Stella looked down the long walls and saw a bunch of teenage boys about her age, all wearing black. They apparently noticed her and called her. "Hey you!"

She pointed to herself in confusion. "Yeah you!" she walked toward the boys with a bad feeling. Her feet stopped just when she made out the boys' faces. "Now what would a pretty little thing like you be doing out there with all the regular people." His voice was cool. It almost sounded like Slade's but it was scratchier. "You need to be back here with us. We outcasts need to stick together."

He held out a hand to her but she did not take it. "No thanks. I have more important things to do than sit in a dark alley and think of ways to make people sad."

She began to walk away from the boys when she heard them stand up off of the metal trashcans they were sitting on.

"You either come here quickly and sit down next to me or I'll just have to make you."

"You? Make me? Please! I'd like to see that happening some time soon." She turned back around and started walking.

The boy ran in front of her and grabbed her waist. Just as he was pulling her in close to him, she place a hand on his chest, pulled it back, brought it forward again and the next thing the creep knew, he was flying through the air and then in a pile of trashcans. She turned around.

"Any of you boys want to take a shot at me?"

They shook their heads in fear.

"Didn't think so." Stella continued to walk passed the boy in the pile of trash when he grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground. He grabbed her arms and pinned her down. From out of nowhere the guy pulled out a rope and tied her hands behind her back and around her feat.

"A hero? We don't allow heroes around these parts of town. Unless you wanna join us, I suggest you say your prayers."

As she lay there on the ground she flipped to her side. She thought about her parents and why they wanted her to stay hidden. She understood now. "You're nothing but a bunch of phonies. You would never be able to kill me!"

"Don't think we won't try."

He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. He took out a knife and sliced the rope that connected her feet. She stood there with a glare on her face. "By the way, the name's Hunter." He walked and stood awkwardly close to her. "What would your pretty face be called?"

"You don't need to know," she grumbled, looking away from him. He flicked his straight black hair to the left side of his face. Then he stepped even closer to her. "Stella!… My name is Stella!" she gulped.

She was just now noticing that he was the same height as her. "Wait, _you're _Stella? Like the world famous Stella?"

"Uh, yup that's me." She looked up to face him again because he stepped back a little bit.

"Well if you're Stella, then burn those ropes so you can get out."

Immediately the roped burned to a crisp and she watched the ashes fall to the ground. Hunter watched in awe and smiled a cool smile.

"Don't think you can still get away," he pushed. Then there were five guys dressed in black exactly the same as Hunter surrounding her. She faced the palms of her hands to the ground and went flying up. A guy in black jumped from the windowsill and tackled her to the ground. Falling three stories isn't that much fun.

…

**Meanwhile (back at the Titans tower)**

It was a regular day for the titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Starfire was watching them, Raven was in the corner reading, and Robin was in his study.

The alarm sounded and the red lights flashed. They all rushed to the giant megatron in the common room. It showed a picture of the guys in black attacking Stella. However, they didn't know it was Stella until they got there.

After they defeated all but Hunter, Stella stood up and mumbled to herself, "I got this one." The Titans stood down.

Blood dripped from a gash in her head but it was not red. It was blue. The titans all gasped.

"Listen, Hunter, I'll make this fast and you'll be off to jail in no time," she threatened. Within seconds Hunter was in handcuffs made of rock. "See you some other time but, I already have plans!" she called to him as he was taken away in a police car.

Beast Boy ran up to her and got down on his knees. "Oh my gosh! Is it really you? I can't believe it! This is amazing." He pulled out a pen and paper. "Can I have an autograph?"

"I don't do autographs. And thanks for the help." She saluted the titans and blasted air out of her hands and went on to the top of the apartment complex. Quickly the Titans came behind her.

Robin spoke to her and stepped in front of the gang. "Please come with us. You look like you need a good meal."

Stella looked at her stomach and saw her ribs showing through her shirt. It grumbled like a giant monster roared. "A good meal would be nice, but I work alone."

Raven leaned to one foot. "I like this chick."

"Don't be so sure of that. You and I are really alike, but you and I have different perspectives on life," Stella grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Starfire wondered out loud.

"Don't even ask."

"Well, just come for a short time. I'm sure…" Robin walked forward while he was talking. Then a hand came across his face. He tumbled to the ground in pain.

"I said no!"

Cyborg stepped in forward. "Hey listen, we're just trying to help."

"Leave me alone. I'm not like you. You wouldn't want me to come home with you."

"Yes! We would! It would be totally amazing if a famous… I mean another hero was in our house!" Beast Boy yelped and jumped in the air.

He turned into a kitten and purred and rubbed against her jeans. "Sorry, that trick doesn't work on me." She picked up the purring kitten and looked him straight in the eyes and said. "No."

She placed him on the ground and jumped from building to building using the power of air. She flipped and leaped across the building tops. Beast Boy thought that the girl looked so beautiful and powerful at the same time. He turned into a pterodactyl and flew up to catch up to her.

As he came up from behind her, he shouted, "Please come with us!" This startled her so much that she screamed and tumbled onto the roof of another building.

Stella groaned in pain and stood back up. "Fine, if I go with you just for lunch, will you promise to leave me alone?"

Beast Boy fell to the ground and grabbed her leg and cried! "Yes! Oh Yes! I promise you only have to stay for food! As long as you only stay for a while I'm okay with that."

Beast Boy morphed again into the giant bird. He grabbed her shoulders and flew her back to the other titans. "Wonderful! I am guessing you will be coming with us to our glorious home?" Starfire cheered.

"Yeah, thanks to green bean here," BB went back to his human form and blushed. BB morphed again and picked up Cyborg. Starfire grabbed Robin by the shoulders and flew. Raven followed them. Stella used the power of air to push her forward. When they reached the edge of the water that led to the little island of their home, Stella stopped.

Raven flew back to talk to her. "What's wrong? Can't you fly over water?"

"Actually, I can't fly at all. I push myself up with air. I have to land on the ground every few yards. I'll just use water though. It'll be fine."

"Alright."

Stella moved her hands in a flowing motion. Raven watched as the water slowly came towards Stella. The water formed like an upside down tornado with Stella in the top of it. As she moved her hands, she moved forward. When she was about half way between the mainland and the Tower, she lowered the tornado of water and turned it into a giant wave, where she then stood on the top of it and looked like she was flying. When she reached the Tower the titans were amazed at how powerful this girl was. They smiled as she came in on the shore.

They all went to the roof of the building. Raven opened the door using her powers. They all went down the stairs and into the common room. Cyborg went straight to the kitchen where he arranged a bunch of steak and salad. BB started yelling at him for eating the steaks considering he was a vegetarian.

Raven saw the hurt in Stella's eyes as she saw the kitchen. That was the place she watched her family die. Robin and Star sat down on the sofa and started talking. Raven grabbed Stella by the arm and pulled her through many hallways and doors before going into Raven's room. She pointed a finger at Stella and looked up into her eyes. "You listen to me. You tell no one of this room and never come in it again."

Stella gulped and nodded.

"I can tell you are no ordinary girl. You have seen hurt and pain and death."

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"To me. But not to them."

"How can you see it if they can't?"

"I am almost exactly like you. My father is a demon and tried to take over the world. That was why all the people turned to stone."

"I know. I helped defeat him."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"I'm immortal. I live forever. He ended all things mortal. Immortality is something I never wanted. I only wished to be a regular human."

"I can understand the feeling."

"Not like I can."

"Yes, I can."

"NO! You didn't watch your family die in front of you! You didn't get sold from person to person. You were not captured by Slade and tortured by him for at least a year! You do not know pain! My pain is black!"

Raven cowered back a little bit because as Stella was yelling, fire was burning inside of her hands. Little flickers of light landed on the ground and grew. She moved her hands in another flowing motion and from out of nowhere, water appeared and she moved it onto the flames. The fire disappeared. "I'm sorry. I got out of control. I tend to do that nowadays."

"Its alright. I really freak out sometimes too."

"I like your room by the way. It really fits my personality. Dark, mysterious, and ferocious."

"Thanks."

Cyborg knocked on the door. "Yo! Raven, Stella! The steaks are ready! Come on and eat!"

Stella's stomach gurgled and groaned. She was immediately out of the door and in the common room, scarfing down the food. Beast Boy watched and stared googy-eyed at her while she ate. He moved in to sit next to her at the barstool. "You know Stella, I like a girl with an appetite."

She stopped eating for a second and said "NO!" with as much force as possible. Beast Boy held up the glass of water he was drinking and shouted:

"To friendship!"

They all had a toast to 'friendship' and drank from their glasses of water. Stella waved her hand and a small ball of water floated in the air. She moved her hand a little bit and the water droplet danced to her mouth. She swallowed.

Robin walked over to the barstool and sat down next to her. "So Stella, … why didn't you want to come here again?"

She was holding another droplet in her hand when she heard this question and dropped it. It splattered on the floor. "No worries," she mumbled. "I clean up easy." She waved her hand as if she was pulling something and the water pulled out of the carpet.

"You're avoiding the question," Robin grumbled.

She acted like there was no question. "What question?"

"Why didn't you want to come home with us?"

Everyone stared at her curiously. Then the vision came back to her, the one of her family dying in front of her. Then she began to cry. The thick, black make up that covered her eyes started to drip down her cheeks in long strips. She wasn't sobbing however. She was silent. The tears were just on her face. "I'm sorry! I have to go!"

Stella wiped the tear off her face and smeared the mascara even more. She ran out of the room and up onto the roof to cry. She sat on the edge and dangled her feet over the edge of the giant building and laid her head back on the hard surface. She held a flame inside her hands and watched as she tossed it back and forth. She then heard small footsteps and the door of the tower open and close.

"What do you want Raven?" she asked without moving her body and continuing to play with the fire.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I figured they would send you up here to talk to me. They know we're a lot alike. My powers are the most powerful in the world. People… even pay money for me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"No. But I know how it feels to be born just to be used as a destruction device."

"That's not the same. You did something about that. You defeated you father. I just can't accept the fact that I am the All Mighty Stella. I wish I was just… _sigh… _Stella."

Stella sat up and Raven sat down next to her. "You know Stella. You use your magic for darkness. My magic is dark, but I use it to do good things. You can do the same."

"You changed the subject but I like where you are going with this."

"Dark magic isn't what you think it is. You're powers are not dark. You just use them as if they were. You use them to your advantage like me. You don't use them to save people, but you don't use them to hurt people as well. You can do incredible things! Why don't you stay for a while and help us fight some crime? I think that might help you a little bit."

"Okay, thanks Raven. You know… I think we're going to be good friends."

They stood up and went back into the common room to finish their steaks.

…

Chapter 2 (The Search Begins)

Right as Stella was finishing her steaks, the giant alarm sounded and the red lights flashed. Up on the big screen a picture of Cardiac was being shown. He was in the museum. He looked as if he was looking for something…

Then on the screen came the news… _what would the news be on the screen for?_

A blonde haired lady was holding papers in her hand and spoke in a serious voice.

"The search is on for The All Mighty Stella. There have been multiple sightings of this magnificent girl. The people of Jump City have been doing the craziest things to look for her. Everyone should keep an eye out for this powerful girl. Back to you Ted."

The screen turned off and everyone looked at Stella. She was still staring wide-eyed at the screen. Robin walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She then looked to the ground. "You know Stella, not everyone's going to be looking for you."

"Why not Robin? It was on the news! Pretty soon the news will spread. Then there will be no place for me to hide."

Starfire jumped into the conversation. "Hide here!"

"What?"

"Think about it. This place is very big. Even if people search here, they still wouldn't be able to find you in all of the rooms!"

"Great idea Starfire! Stella, you can come with me and stay in Terra's old room," Robin waved a hand for her to come and follow him. She obeyed and came to a nicely spread out room with the walls looking like the sky in the night. She looked out the window and saw that the day was not near the end.

"Robin, what about Cardiac?"

"OH, right! I almost forgot he was even doing anything. Lets go team!"

When they arrived at the museum together, Cardiac was just about to leave because obviously he hadn't found what he was looking for. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all in a line, side by side. Robin made a fist and said, "Cardiac, you're under arrest!"

Stella suddenly shoved through the crowd of Titans. She was in front of them and she shouted, "Hey Cardiac! You lookin' for me?"

The giant red heart shot one of its arms at her but she jumped out of the way. "Titans Go!" Robin screamed.

Stella watched again as the Titans went against the giant beast. As soon as they were all on the ground moaning in pain, it was Stella's turn.

"Believe me, I've fought you too many times to not know how to stop you. I've finally figured it out."

She ran forward and dodged the strikes he flew at her. As she ran, she picked up a small rock and floated it in her hand. She got close to the beast and shoved the rock into the glass that held the liquid inside him. A small hole formed in his 'body'. She jumped way far back away from him and moved her arms again. The liquid in his body began to rise and float in the air. Soon, all of the blood in his giant heart was gone and he fell to the ground.

"Mission accomplished," she bragged. She held her hand as if holding a tray of food and above her head was the blood from Cardiac. The titans slowly recovered and got up to see that Cardiac was defeated.

Beast Boy got up and saw that giant red blob above the girl. "Ew! What is that?"

She smiled and blushed and said, "Cardiac's insides!"

"! Discusting!"

Raven pushed him to the ground and the two girls laughed together. They made their way back to the tower.

…

Stella and Robin in his study

"How did you know how to defeat him?"

"Oh, I've been around a while."

"What? … oh yeah… you're immortal."

"That, and when I turn 15, I stop aging. So technically I'm fifteen my whole life."

"Wow. That's incredible."

Robin opened up a giant jar and Stella forced the red liquid into it. He screwed the cap back on and sighed in relief as he placed it on the floor under a light.

"You know, we make a great team together."

"I know you Titans do. I wouldn't though."

"Come on! You can stay here! Please! Join the group!"

"No thanks. I have to find my own way." Stella walked to the common room with Robin in silence. When they got to the door it opened automatically. Robin went and sat down on the sofa. Stella stood in silence until she got the courage to snap out of her trance and tell the others what she was going to do now that she had finally fought a little bit of crime.

"I appreciate all that you have done for me today, but I have to leave."

Raven stood up and looked sadly at her. "But where will you go?"

"Who knows… I'll be around forever. I'm sure I'll run into you guys again some day."

Stella turned and waltzed up the stairs and out onto the roof. The titans followed and watched as she practically flew away into the distance, among the people of Jump City.


End file.
